Recently, a method of manufacturing electrical components using a laser direct structuring (LDS) method attracts attention.
The LDS method is characterized by adding a conductive material to a nonconductive plastic, reacting the same using laser, and forming a regular pattern thereon, followed by selective plating. By using the LDS method, a metal structure such as an antenna, etc. can be directly formed on a resin substrate surface without use of an adhesive. With regard to this, US Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2012-0276390 and 2012-0279764, etc. disclose methods of adding a predetermined amount of an additive for laser direct structuring so as to improve laser reactivity and plating adhesion of a polycarbonate resin.
However, the conventional technologies have a limitation in increasing a whiteness degree and exhibit discoloration due to low heat stability during storage and processing. In addition, due to low fluidity in the conventional technologies, there are limitations in applying the conventional technologies in accordance with a current market trend wherein enlargement and slimming are kept and white products are preferred. Accordingly, there is a need for a polycarbonate resin composition that can be used in the laser direct structuring method so as to overcome the problems and limitations.